


Life

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Danielle was alive and the other clones were empty, it's quite simple really to be alive you need a soul. Reincarnation she was one of the dead Team members find out which one.





	

**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize**

**Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT**

 

**Dani POV**

I open my eyes for the first and step out of my pod to see what looks like a Ghost-Vampire floating in front of me. "State designation and purpose," he says. I respond immediately, "designation XD-014 code name Danielle purpose to follow your orders and be your perfect halfa child and weapon," I respond with the information that had been implanted in my mind.

 

He smiles, "very good my child now join the other clones, you know what to do," I quickly go over my orders in my head; he wants us to knock Danny out and drag him here, easy enough.

 

I fly to the golf course where he supposed to be, just in time to see him destroy XD-007 (bed-sheet ghost). I can't do it this way if I try, he will kill me! I can already feel I'm not stable if I fight him, I'll melt.

 

Then I get an idea, it's easier to betray someone if they trust you but I need to beat Danny back to his house. I'm about to fly to his house when I get this feeling telling me to run instead, deciding to trust it I land and start running surprisingly at super speed which is strange cause; One there's nothing in the information about having super speed and two I shouldn't know how to control it but do . . . oh well it's the most amazing feeling but at the same time familiar, weird since I haven't been out of my pod (alive) ten minutes yet.

 

I get to Danny's house in under a minute of leaving. I quickly find his room, turn human and settle on his bed with one of his comic books. I look across his room and see a mirror and look at myself for the first time I have long black hair in a ponytail and I'm wearing street clothes. My skin tone, face, nose everything looks just like Danny's except my eyes they're bright green but not the same way they are in my ghost form their more natural.

 

I'm broken from my thoughts when Danny appears in the corner arguing with someone on his phone. I stick my head in the comic pretending to read and that I didn't see him turn human.

 

"Can I help you?" he questions from the end of the bed.

 

And so I tell him a story. I tell him I'm his cousin and I ran away from home and ask for food (exhilarated metabolism) and make conversation with him, then he starts talking about mentioning me to his parents. I run (maybe a little too fast).

 

He flies out in ghost form looking for me, when XD-012 (the Frankenstein's Monster) attacks him. I think quickly the best way to keep his interest in me is to give him something to be interested in.

 

I run over go ghost and join the fight, XD-012 melts, quickly for a moment I feel bad then I remember the short conversation I had with him and the others while flying here, there empty like there's nothing there but Dad's orders. Danny starts questioning me again so I pretend to faint.

 

He puts me in a guestroom and leaves, not two minutes later Daddy appears next to me not looking happy, "what are you doing here I told you to bring me the boy not become his friend!" he hisses slapping me across the face. Hard.

 

I respond without thinking, "I'm sorry you crazy fruitloop but all your plans will do is get me killed! This way I can do it without him killing me!" he gets a look of surprise on his face , "that's not possible you shouldn't be able to think for yourself! You should be mindless like the others," he whispers to himself.

 

I'm just a tool to him! Damn! I should have realized before, but I suppose I get a break considering I've only been alive for an hour, "wow thanks Dad really felling the love!" I say sarcastically while I punch him in the face at super speed.

 

He goes flying into a wall making a loud noise. Danny probably hearing us flies in through the floor. "Vlad?!" he says surprised before blasting him. I join in, when I start he stops then disappears through the ceiling and comes and comes back holding a ugly belt. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Danielle stop," he says looking at my feet which are starting to melt. I let out a yelp and stop using my powers.

 

He hands me the belt, "I'll distract him. Try and get this around him, it will stop him from using his powers!" with that Danny fights Vlad. The next 5 minutes is filled with energy blasts force fields and lots of broken furniture and no chances to get the belt around his waist. Making split second decision I run at him at super speed and put the belt on him. He lets out a cry of pain turns human and falls to the floor.

 

"DANNY WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!" Danny's Dad yells. I grab Vlad and turn invisible.

 

Danny curses. "Hey Danielle can you help me expla-," he stops when he doesn't see me. "so this is what Sam and Tucker mean," he mutters.

 

I fly back to Vlad's place and destroy the lab. After that's done I take Vlad's phone and call Danny. "What do I do with Vlad?" I question looking at the closet door where I have him locked up.

 

Danny sighs, "let him go I don't have any way of locking him up."

 

"What about Belle-Reve the super max?" I ask

 

"Vlad and I have a deal. I don't tell anyone who he is and he doesn't tell anyone mine, if I sent him there I would have tell them who he is."

 

"Alright I'll let him go."

 

I hang up walk over to the door unlock it and fly back to Danny's. "Hey Danny," I say nervously knowing I have to explain, he gives me a look saying just that. "All the ghost attacks today where attempted clones of you. We were sent to get you and bring you to Vlad so he could make a perfect clone. I don't know why but all the other clones we're mindless, but I'm not. I decided to try the 'get close to you' method instead of a direct attack, but I didn't tell Vlad that he came here to yell at me but was surprised when he realized I wasn't mindless and well I think you can guess what happen from there."

 

He doesn't say anything for a awhile then he walks out, he comes back a minute later holding a glowing needle. "This should stabilize you," he tells me sticking it in my arm for a minute. Then I feel weak for a moment there then I feel better no longer melting. I hug him. "Thank you Danny!"

 

Once I stop hugging him he says, "You can stay here tonight but you need to be gone by morning."

 

I try and fail to stop the tears from falling; his reaction is just like Uncle Clark"s with Connor- I stop that was what?

 

"I have a way to contact Nightwing he can make you an identity and put you in the system. You can stay in my sister's room tonight she's at a friend's," he tells me then stops and speaks again kinder. "I'm sorry but you just can't stay here maybe you'll understand when you're older."

 

I snort. Following him to his sisters room "I understand fine I was made by the bad guy so I must be bad and you don't want to even risk the chance that I might betray you," with that I slam the door in his face run to the bed and fell asleep crying.

 

"WALLACE did you think I wouldn't notice you broke a plate?! That cost me money! You're such a waste!"

 

"No! Daddy please! I'll be good please! AHHH!!"

 

"Wally, I'm your Uncle Barry. Your Dad can't hurt you anymore he's going to jail to pay for what he did to you. You'll be coming to live with your Aunt Iris and me. I promise we will never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

 

"I can't believe you recreated the accident, you could've gotten yourself killed Kid!"

 

"I'm sorry I worried you Uncle Barry I just want to help you and the city!"

 

"Hi I'm Robin! Kid Flash right?"

 

"AHH! Dude! Don't do that! Hasn't anyone ever told not to jump out behind people?" evil cackle.

 

"You will not be doing this again."

 

"I'm sorry but we will."

 

"Aqualad stand down."

 

"Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here. Tonight the work you trained us to do, together on our own we forged something powerful something important!"

 

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you-"

 

"The four of us and it's not."

 

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all"

 

"Why let them tell us what to do? Its simple get on board or get out of the way."

 

"Bart we have to slow down more try and siphon off some of the energy attacking Wally!"

 

"It's no good Barry! Aw man Artemis is so gonna kill me for this, and don't even get me started on Aunt Iris!"

 

"KID!"

 

"Just tell them OK, I love you…Dad."

 

My eyes fly open

 

I hold my head like it will stop it from hurting with the overflow of memories that aren't mine. It's incredible everything Wally knew memories since the day he died… wait a minute I know that date it's the day Vlad started to grow me 7 weeks ago, ok even with a killer headache I know what this means Reincarnation makes sense the speed, memories and my eyes. Well people do say eyes are the windows to the soul.

 

I sit up and look at the clock 11:46pm. Fantastic I fell asleep crying 6 hours ago. Soon I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear a voice (enchanted hearing).

 

"Should be late enough to call Batboy."

 

It's Danny about to call Dick I remember coming here last year with Nightwing to try and recruit Phantom he wasn't interested.

 

"Nightwing."

 

"Hey Batboy."

 

"Hey Casper what's up?"

 

"W-why do you think somethings up?"

 

"Well let's see this is the first time you've called in two months and the last time it was to give me a heads up on a ghost attack on Gotham. So what's up?"

 

"OK fine I got cloned… I was hoping you could set up an identity and a spot in the foster system for her."

 

"You're kidding right you got cloned and she is not working for the bad guy that means she's family you can't just kick her out!"

 

"VLAD made her! I can't trust her and she's not family she may have my DNA but that just means some crazed up fruitloop REALLY needs a cat!"

 

"Where is she?"

 

"Um sleeping in Jaz... Oh shit! Heartbeat says she's awake and crying Fantastic."

 

"YOU ASSHOLE! You didn't check to see if she was asleep before insulting her?! Or did forget she has your powers?! I'm coming over you better not do anything to make it worse."

 

I sit on the bed trying not to cry. It's one thing to know he feels that way, to hear it just makes it worse. I mean I may have been Wally with years living, but now I'm Danielle and I've only been alive for less than 10 hours!

 

I hear a knock on the door, "Hey it's Nightwing can I come in?" I say yes trying sound confident but instead it comes out in a sob.

 

He comes over and pulls me into a hug which is half nice half weird cause I'm used to him being the younger one in these sibling hugs. "Thanks for the hug Birdboy today has been whelming," I mutter.

 

He tenses and pulls away looking into my eyes, "Wally?" he says in disbelief when he sees my eyes.

 

"What never heard of reincarnation Dick," I say in Romani knowing Danny is listening.

 

Dick picks me up like a little kid, "Come on let's get out of here." He says sounding excited.

 

Just like Dick, doesn't even blink when his dead best friend is reincarnated into an experiment.

 

Once we're clear of Danny's hearing range (and Dick has put me down) Dick talks, "What do you want to do now?"

 

I think about it for a moment already knowing my answer "Re-join the team, live on base like Connor did when he got out. After M'gann checks I'm me of course." Everyone is gonna want to be 100% it's me.

 

Dick snorts. "Like that's gonna happen the moment Uncle Barry finds out your alive… well kind of. You'll be with him again. Oh! I almost forgot to ask have you got a name yet 'cause I can't keep calling you baby Wally in my head."

 

"XD-014 or Danielle but don't call me that, that's what Vlad called me I'm hoping Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris will rename me," I say trying to sound like I'm not crying.

 

Dick stops walking and turns to me, "I would tell you what Danny says doesn't matter but we know from Connor it does I can't promise he'll come around but we'll always be here for you."

 

I smile "Thanks Dick, so where are we going?"

 

"Zeta then to the watchtower, M'gann and Connor are on monitor duty tonight so we can get the mind reading done with," he tells me.

 

"Why are they on the watchtower?" I question.

 

"We are operating out of there now, side by side with the league," he says sounding proud and activating the Zeta.

 

The watchtower looks the same as it did the last time I was- I mean Wally was here. It's a short walk to the monitor room where Connor and M'gann are working

 

"Hey guys I'm back and I brought a friend," Dick says cheerfully. "This is XD-014 we can give her a name later, some crazy cloned a small-time superhero and…. Well Phantom's being an Asshole so she's staying with us now. OH! M'gann I need you to give her head a quick look I'm certain she's reincarnated from… someone but I need you to confirm," he finishes off awkwardly.

 

M'gann and Connor walk over, Connor has a look on his face that says he's gonna be that over protective big brother I didn't ask for. And M'gann with a kind smile, "Hi my names M'gann I just need to have a little look in your head I promise it won't hurt," I nod.

 

Her eyes glow green as she starts picking through my mind, "good news! There isn't any commands or programming- huh that strange you've got- WALLY!?" she cuts herself off hugging me.

 

I laugh, "It's good to see you to Meg," out of the corner of my eye I see Dick explaining me to Connor. "Hello Megan this is amazing! I thought reincarnation was just an earth story but obviously it's not!" she says.

 

"Well I think this is a great reason to call an emergency League/ Team meeting!" Dick says cheekily walking out of the room. "Come on let's go," Connor says with a smile.

 

A few minutes later, when we walk in everyone's already there and Dick is explaining like a two- year- old on a sugar rush.

 

"Nightwing slow down, to recap what your saying is Kid Flash was reborn into a clone of Phantom and is the little girl standing behind me?" Batman says in his usual tone, everyone at the table jumps not having noticed us standing behind him.

 

I suddenly find myself in Uncle Barry's arms being hugged. "Kid!" he says sounding like he's trying not to cry.

 

I decide to call him what he is to me, "Dad!" He hugs me tighter.

 

"Wally?" I hear Bart question from behind.

 

"Not any more I guess I'm the continuation but I don't really have a name yet but yeah," I babble.

 

"You're Aun- Mom and I can help you pick one later if you want," Dad suggests.

 

"You might not be able to Flash technically she's not related to you she is related to Phantom, Nightwing you still haven't finished bringing us up to speed on how Phantom reacted, do you know if he's going to claim custody?" Batman says causing me to start crying again and Dad to hug me closer.

 

"He didn't react well," Dick says sounding angry.

 

"I see, I'll have a identity created. Barry if you want I can put her down as being adopted by you and Iris but I'm going to need a name." Batman tells us.

 

I turn my head to my Dad, "Parents pick their kids name."

 

"I'll talk to Iris and I'll call you in the morning," Dad tells him.

 

"Can you put me down for a minute I want to talk to my friends," I tell him.

 

The moment he puts me down I get tackled by my friends hugging me. I spend the next 10 minutes being hugged.

 

"Man is must be weird for you being a guy and now being a Girl?" Bart questions.

 

"Not really I'm just as happy being girl as I was being a guy," I shrug.

 

About 20 minutes later I start yawning (I'm physically 7 and it's one in the morning) so I say my goodbyes and go home with my Dad. I fall asleep in my old room while Dad explains to Mom why there adopting a random Seven- year- old.

 

When I wake up a have a shower get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast only to be tackled in a hug when I walk into the kitchen by my Mom.

 

"I'm so glad you're… back sweetheart," she tells me.

 

After a few more minutes of hugging Dad walks in shrugs and joins us in the hug and tells me "We chose your name last night I just need to know if you like it before we ask Bruce to make it legal. Skyler."

 

I smile, "It's perfect."

 

The moment is interrupted by knocking at the door, Dad let’s go and leaves to answer the door his voice echoes down the hall when he speaks to the person at the door and he sounds angry “I’m guessing your Danny mind telling me what you’re doing here”

 

My breath catches. Danny’s here?

 

“I came to apologise to Danielle, I didn’t realise till Nightwing said, how much of a jerk I came off as.” Danny’s voice echoes down the hall I run over and in a blink I’m right next to Dad “How did you even find me” I question he scratches the back of his neck “un the Boo-merang it tracks ghosts it locked into me but-“ he finishes of awkwardly.

 

I turn to Dad “Can he come in to talk?”  “I don’t know Skyler-“ “Please Dad” I ask ignoring Danny’s surprise “Alright but I’m not leaving” he tells us.

 

Instead of walking to the lounge Dad gives me I quick smile before we both run off leaving Danny to follow. When Danny walks in I can see questions on his face “you’re here to apologise” I prompt “Right, Danie- Skyler I came off as a total jerk yesterday and I didn’t mean to, my parents are ghost hunters if they find out I’m a halfa they will kill me. I didn’t want you there any longer than necessary cause if they found out about both of us it would be double the number for experimentation for them, and yeah I don’t trust you but would you trust a stranger with powers? So, can we just start over”

 

I put out a hand “I’m your cousin Skyler Allen it’s nice to meet you” he shakes my hand “Nice to meet you I’m Danny” it’s that moment when Dads phone goes off he quickly checks it “Captain Cold is robbing a bank downtown” I jump up “I’m so going with you” he smiles “I knew you would want to I already had your suit remade to fit the reincarnated you Kid Flash” I smile before running off to where we keep the spare suits and running back in it  where Dad is Flash.

 

I turn to Danny with a smile “Gotta run see you another time Danny” “I guess this explains the speed, good luck with your bad guy I’ll leave my number with your Mom”

 

With a smile, I run off to kick some butt.


End file.
